


A new curse

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Trauma, Curse Breaking, De-Aged Emma Swan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Foster Care, Head Injury, Hurt Emma Swan, Jealousy, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents Prince Charming | David Nolan & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Past Abuse, Protective Parent Prince Charming | David Nolan, Running Away, Teen Emma Swan, Teenagers, Young Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Part of the Twisted Happily Endings seriesEveryone knows that princesses and have fairy godmothers, and Emma is no exception. Unfortunately she is one of the few to have one of the few evil fairys for hers. Having been deemed a savior even before birth, she never had the opportunity of finding out. Unfortunately for her, godmothers will do anything to give their charges a happy ending. Even if it means coming about in less than kind ways. Having made it to the land without magic before the first curse hit, she intends to give her princess just that. No matter how much pain it may cause, because whats a little more heart ache if her job is done.Is Emma finally going to get her Happily ever after, or will this new curse backfire?





	1. Chapter 1

"Watch where you're going!" A man yelled as he was almost knocked down. The woman who had shoved past only laughed, clutching the bag they had tighter. Hearing some police sirens in the background, she dashed into the nearest alley. Jumping forward she grabbed a hold of the chain link that was dividing it, and her wings sprouted giving a quick flap. It was just hard enough to propel her over and land on the other side. Continuing forward to a set of fire stairs, she walked up them until the 3rd floor is reached and opened a window to go inside her apartment. 

"This is going to be so much fun!" She giggles, grabbing a hammer and went over to her table, dumping the contents of the bag out. Eyes going wide she admired the diamonds in front of her, picking one up she rubbed her thumb along the side of it. Setting it down afterwards, she grabs a cloth and covers it before smashing it to pieces with the hammer. As the diamond starts to break the hammer fizzles a bit and she growls angerly.

"Stupid, non magical realm." She mutters before angerly slamming the hammer more. Finally she lifts the cloth and dust is left, shimmering in the light before turning a dark black color as she mutters above it. Pleased, she opens her bag and shoves the dust into it and walks over to a door. Knocking on it before walking in, she grins when the teen inside just glares at her hatefully.

"I see you're back from your little robbery." He spits, wincing when she summons a heart. Sighing her begins to apologize before coughing up blood and collapsing on his bed. Tsking she walks up to him and gently runs her hand through is hair.

"Oh Pan, have you learned nothing? I would have thought after bringing you back, you'd be more happy to help me out with my plans." She laughs patting his cheek and motioning him to follow her out into the rest of the apartment. Pan glared at the woman as she conjured his hourglass and paled as she forced some sand out of it. She spoke at his heart commanding he take the sand and put it into the bowl that was on the kitchen counter.

Afterwards she walked up and added half the dust she had then added a few other strange substances as well. 

"You know why I like modern medicine Pan?" The woman asked chuckling as she began mixing the ingredients, she turned towards him smiling cruelly. When he didn't answer she set the bowl down and booped him on the nose. As he wrinkled it annoyed she opened the freezer and pulled out a bag she had stashed in it.

"It allows you to recreate certain body parts at the, what did they say? Hmmm.....ah yes. The molecular level, so handy when certain things are volatile or very rare!" She says overly happy dropping the bloody mass into the bowl and giggles as it smokes and crackles. Her wings buzz in excitement as it travels out the window and towards the next block over. Snapping her fingers, she cruely speaks without turning around.

"You know what to do, but make sure no creeps pick her up. Wouldn't want the wrong agency to get custody." Peter only sighs before leaving the apartment, slamming the front door behind him.

'Soon my plan will begin, how I do enjoy the suffering of others!' She thought and with a snap of her fingers she was dressed in a nice dress and heels. Walking out the door as well, she grabbed her keys and phone to call in that a teen was found.

* * *

Emma's parents were absolutely miserable, she had run off about a year ago and they still hadn't found her. David was beginning to think she was killed, she didn't call, write, and she never came back to see Henry or even Killian. He sighed making his way into the station and booted his computer up. Looking to see if there were any emails he frowned seeing one from CPS and wondered why they would even contact his department. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he began to read what it was about and froze. The photo wasn't the best, and the teen wasn't looking at the camera but she looked so much like his daughter.

Swallowing thickly, he forwarded the email to his personal one and closed down his computer. He desperately hoped that it wasn't her, that it wasn't another curse and that it was a coincidence that they looked alike. But he had to make sure, because there were no more leads beyond finding her car a month ago. It had been toed and the station got the call only because David made the choice of registering it as stolen. He had hoped that would help locate his daughter faster, but it only brought up more questions when it seemed to have been abandoned.

Throwing his jacket on he rushed out to his car and drove to their apartment. Rushing inside and up the stairs to his room, startling his wife as he threw himself into their closet. Ignoring her surprised gasp he shifted through the boxes, looking for any photos Emma may have given them.

"David, are you ok? What's going on?!" Mary rushed over, worried about David's behavior. He began to scare her with how erratic he was becoming. Huffing he stood up and turned to her.

"Do you know if Emma kept any photos of when she was younger? Not baby photos, but of her as a teen." He asked hurriedly and she knit her eyebrows together confused.

"I think she has some in her room, I remember seeing some when we tried to figure out where she went." Mary frowned as David rushed to her closet and began looking through the boxes they sealed. He opened and shifted through them much more gently, tears threatening to fall as he did.

"David, why do you need them? Is something the matter, did Regina or Mr. Gold figure out something that could help?" She asked hopeful from the door frame. Her heart hurt from seeing David break down so much during this mess, he was always more sensitive than she was. Sighing tiredly she walked over when David fell back so he was sitting as he stared at a photo of Emma around the age of 15.

He didn't register Mary's hand rubbing his back as the tears fell and he was left frozen. She was much cleaner looking in the photo, but he couldn't deny that it was her. He shakily pulled his phone out and pulled the email up, holding both photos side by side he felt his stomach twist. Mary gasped and his heart shattered as he heard her begin to breath heavy after pulling his phone away and read it. Why was she in CPS custody? How was she so much younger? His worst fears were confirmed, their baby had a curse placed on her and he had no idea why or what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the course of the night the couple talked over every and anything they could think of to get Emma. Which is why, once morning came, David was at Regina's home pounding on her door to get her to come out. Finally the door opened and he saw Regina rubbing her temples in annoyance as she opened the door more so he could come in.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Regina questioned, raising one eyebrow as David rounded on her pissed.

"What exactly did you have the curse do if Emma broke it?" He glared thinking the first Curse had some sort of defense towards being broken. It unraveled with unseen consequences the first time so surely that's what was happening now.

"What?" Regina was confused, she couldn't feel that another curse was cast or anything was amiss. She backed up as David walked closer jabbing a finger at her chest.

"Emma, she's been cursed, and we need to figure out why and how to break it." David growled as the queen stared at him, she was glad Henry was at a friends so he wouldn't see her fight with his grandfather. Pushing David back with a shove to his chest, her eyes looked murderous.

"Don't you dare blame me for her running off! Nothing has changed with the curse since last time, so don't you dare take out your anger on me!" She shouted back as he pulled his phone out and showed her the email.

"Oh really, then why is my daughter with CPS? You wanted her gone for the longest time, so something must have gone wrong! Or right, considering what you pulled before!" He shouted, staring at her before slowly slumping as he realized Regina had nothing to do with this.

"You have nothing to do with this do you?" He finally asked resigned as she just continued to look at him, eyes softening after a few moments. Gently taking his phone, Regina looked over what had him so worked up. It was possible the girl could be Emma, but how she ended up aged back and in the system was beyond her. Sighing she recognized the contact name as who she met with to adopt Henry.

"It says here they have no idea who she is, why don't you go talk to Mr. Gold and see if he can't forge some paperwork. Maybe he can get her here, like he did with Henry?" Regina said handing back the phone gently. Dejectedly nodding his thanks, David slowly walked out and drove off to wait for Gold's shop to open. If anything, he could just claim to have been working on a case that involved her and hopefully they would let them take her home. If that didn't work, he would use pixie dust again to find her. He wasn't going to leave her or let her think they abandoned her again, he was so stupid to think she left on her own. 

* * *

"Gold!" David slammed his hands down on the counter and was met with the lift of an eyebrow. Taking a deep breath David Looks his in the eyes before speaking.

"I need to make a deal." He states, frowning at the snort he received.

"Oh, and what makes you think I have any interest in one with you?" Gold asks while he looks for something in his many drawers and cabinets.

"Because I'm willing to do anything for it.....well within reason." David gulps hoping he wouldn't regret this later. At his silence David continued, desperation beginning to bleed into his voice.

"Regina told me you were who got her Henry, we need you to help get us approved to adopt as well." He began slowly, not sure how he would react to it being Emma.

"Yes I did help Regina adopt Henry, but tell me, why do the Charming's want to adopt a child? Replacing dear Emma already?" Gold smirked enjoying how angry David looked, it was fun to finally get under his skin enough to get a reaction.

"How dare you every assume we would replace our daughter! That's who we're trying to get, she was cursed or given a potion, I don't know, but now she's been aged back and in CPS's care." David seethed, he loved his daughter to death, they had just gotten her back and he was damned if they would loose her once again.

"That does sound like a predicament, I can try and get you approved." Gold sighed, his son would kill him if he was still alive if he even tried to get out of this. Though he had to admit that he was curious as to how this happened, perhaps it would be best to get her in case complications arose. When David's expression lit up, he scoffed and continued.

"But, I can't guarantee anything, and I will want a favor for this. It will take some time to procure her, and even then there could be issues." Gold warned, but David didn't care what it took. Leaving the info he had with Gold he left to tell Mary Margaret the great news. Hours later Gold called to let them know he managed to get in contact and to meet him to discuss the plan to get Emma back.


End file.
